Fate can be so Cruel
by Ari-chan
Summary: What starts out as a short shopping trip for Haruka could lead to her death.


Fate is so cruel By: Ari-chan Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimers and notes: Due to sudden inspiration I decided to post a follow up to my fic "The Cherry Blossom Tree" for those of you who haven't read it, you don't need to, this just kind of explains what Happened to Haruka. But since I don't want to give either story away I'll go on.  
  
Haruka and Michiru, and all related characters belong to Naoko-sama and her people.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
It was normal day as any I had just headed off to get some groceries. My family had stayed at home, Michiru had wanted to join me. I had told her no, that I wanted to be alone and just feel the wind, to drive fast. After a sigh she had given in. Off I went. Of course I hadn't known what was supposed to be a quick trip to the store would turn so ugly.   
  
I pulled up to the store in my favorite car, the famous yellow convertible, my baby. I walked in casually, winked at the giggling girls and went on with my shopping. Then they came.  
  
Men all dressed in back, a classic scene out of a movie. The girls screamed and ducked behind the counters. The men commanded that they give all the money they had. The poor girls consented, handing over the money with shaky hands. During this whole ordeal I stood stock still hoping not to be noticed. But of course I had the sudden urge to cough. Trying to conceal the need made it all the worse. Finally when I could hold it in no longer I let my self cough.   
  
The men heard and turned their guns on me. I tried to stay cool. 'That's it Haruka, don't meet their gaze, don't smile, don't smirk, think of Michiru and Hotaru. Think of how much they need you.'   
  
Suddenly one man spoke breaking the deafening scilence which had fallen "You Tenoh Haruka ain't ya? Hey boss! We gots a cleb here." The tallest man of the group which I knew now to be the boss turned, ran his fingers through his greasy hair.  
  
"Well, well, well. We do. And if it's not tough guy Tenoh Haruka? Well, I'm very disappointed. Shouldn't you be beaten us big bad boys up? Huh?" he began to walk towards me. I gulped. "What's a matter Tenoh? You too good to talk to scum bags like us? Well I'll tell ya somethin, we doin like people like you. That's right, we hate ya. So, uh, ya know what we gonna do about it? We're gonna give you the special treatment you deserve. Then after we get rid of you we'll go on to your bitch."  
  
"Leave Michiru alone." I said in a low throaty voice.  
  
"Oh has your highness graced by speaking to those so below your class?" The man who had spoken before laughed.  
  
"Eh, good one boss."  
  
"Shut up, Takuji!"   
  
  
He moved closer to me, so close I could feel his warm breathe upon my face. So close I could see his yellowed teeth. "We here want to honor you, so we gonna give you somethin extra special, right from our hearts. He pulled his gun out, aimed it at my head, pulled the trigger. Blackness.   
  
***************************************************  
  
I heard soft crying. I opened my eyes. Where was I? I saw Michiru, she was the one crying. Why? Why was my love crying. I got up and moved to her side. I placed my hand on her back. She didn't move, had se felt it? "Michiru?" She still didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that I was there.   
  
It was then that I noticed there was someone lying on the bed where she sat. I looks at it and jumped back. It was me, I was lying there, a blood soaked bandage around my head. My hand went to my mouth. 'Oh God, I was dead, I was a ghost!' Michiru, MY Michiru couldn't hear, see, or feel me. There was nothing I could do. "Oh God Michiru I'm sorry." Her head came up and she looked around,   
  
"Har,, Haruka?" I was stunned she had heard me! "Is that you love?  
"Michiru, you can hear me?" I walked back over to her and embraced her. She shivered in my arms. "I'm sorry love. I didn't want to leave you like this. I love you."  
  
She sobbed. "Haruka, that is you? Why? Why did you have to go?"  
  
"I didn't want to. Fate is so cruel."   
  
*******************************************************  
  
So, what did you think? E-mail me with questions, comments, flames, or fan mail. But not porn please! Oh yeah please if you do write me, put "Fanfic" in the subject box. If you don't your message will remain unopened.   
  
For those of you who have been reading Ari-chan does Japan and are wondering when the next one will be out here's some news for you: The whole story is under going badly needed editing and rewriting. In fact the whole thing is being rewritten. Hopefully it will be done soon, so please stay faithful.  
  
"You are the Prince of brats, Lestat, you little devil" Louis from the Vampire Chronicles By Anne Rice. At least I think that's what he said.  
  
Please review! Ari-chan **   
  



End file.
